


Happy Birthday, Young Grace.

by sinsinwrites



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsinwrites/pseuds/sinsinwrites
Summary: Dear esteemed guest, the Chavatre family,We hope this letter finds you well.The purpose of this is to inform you that His Young Grace has invited you to his birthday ball, taking place on Thursday, September 3rd, in the evening. Modes of transport will be provided, we hope to see you there. This is a ball, so please dress accordingly, do your best to be presentable.
Relationships: Cindy/Theo (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday, Young Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply just to self indulge, if you don't like yume/self-inserts I strongly suggest you click back now, I would like to avoid having any hateful comments under something I worked hard on for myself for once. I'm just posting this for easier sharing amongst friends, but if you don't know me from twitter and would like to have a read, please feel free to! I'm not stopping you :D

Gloved hands support another as a dolled-up girl steps out of the carriage, and as she did, she took in the proud sight of the palace housing one of the most distinguished families- today was their young lord's birthday, and this young lady's family had a reputable enough status for them to be invited. Gracefully approaching the doors of the building was their representative: the eldest daughter of the Chavatre family, Cindy Chavatre.

"Welcome, esteemed guest, madame Chavatre, correct?" The footsman bowed, recognizing the family crest on her finger emitting a soft gleam as the ring catches the light coming from the party.

After a curt and polite "yes", Cindy was escorted into the depths of the palace, where all the guests and hosts were collected.

In the ballroom, mingling with the crowd and greeting close family friends, his Young Grace spots Cindy alone, gazing out the window while helping herself to the refreshment in her glass. As the member of the host family, he can't possibly let a single guest feel any less than content at his own party, every guest must enjoy themselves, as his parents say.

"Good evening, may I keep you company?" he asks, his reflection holding a hand to his chest in the polished windowpane.

Her skirt moved as she turned to face him. Cindy curtsied, and Theo was met with the top of her head, where soft black locks had been spun into an intricate bun, and sitting there was an ornate hairpiece. "Good evening to you as well, Young Grace, happy birthday. Who am I to reject such a coveted offer? Of course you may."

In the bustling noise of chattering voices over soft classical music, two voices stood out to one another, and as they conversed, they found themselves enjoying the other's presence more and more. 

"Well, I am happy my parents had organized this for me, and I'm forever grateful to everyone that's come but... Not that it's of particular interest, but, I was looking forward to relaxing a bit on my birthday..." Theo mumbled the last bit, but Cindy was still able to catch it.

"That's understandable, you do seem to have quite a lot on your plate, Young Grace, greeting the guests and all. You're handling it quite splendidly, everyone seems to be having a great time, myself included, of course." Cindy grinned, bringing her hand to her lips to hide her mouth as she did so.

"My, I'm pleased to hear that, Miss Chavatre. It means the world to me to hear that you are enjoying yourself at my party," he spokeー his eyes catching a glimpse of what seems to be a ring on her finger, before her hand fell from her lips to join in a clasp with the other. "Oh- Excuse me, but do you happen to be engaged, Miss Chavatre?" 

To his surprise- and embarrassment- Cindy's eyes widened. A thousand things ran through her mind that were even more bizarre than his question. 

"O-Oh- I couldn't help but notice your ring, you see," he added. 

"Ah- this is-.... This ring bears my family crest, you see..." Cindy explains, holding her hand up, showing the ring. 

"A-Ah-- I see, excuse me, my apologies, I had thought-" 

"N-No worries, do not fret, Young Grace, all is well." 

The bustling noise of chattering voices seemed like a distant world; the silence between the two now louder than anything else in the room. Seconds felt like years in the awkwardness that hung in the air. 

".... Then, you aren't here with anyone tonight?" The young lord asks, hoping to remedy the lack of conversation.

Her gaze fell on her glass, her cheeks growing a light shade of crimson. Is it disgraceful to arrive without a man by her side? Being the oldest child, and single, she didn't have many options, if any. "..... N-No. I am attending alone." 

His eyes narrowed, subconsciously focusing on the red on her cheeks as she takes a sip of the refreshment in her glass. "There is no shame in that, if that's the case, will you allow me to accompany you for the rest of the night?"

She had almost spat out her drink.  
Fortunately, she didn't.  
Unfortunately, she almost choked.  
Managing to swallow it, the girl avoided a coughing fit. 

"M-Me..? B-But Young Grace, I-... Is that really alright? This is a ball to celebrate your birth, I don't see what you would reap from spending the night with me...." 

"Well, as you mentioned, it is my birthday, and I'd like to spend the night with you, on my birthday." He paused, the heat that he witnessed growing on her cheeks seemed to be contagious. "Is that.... too greedy of me?" 

Her face burned, to think that His Young Grace would want to spend the entire night with her is unfathomable, yet, that's exactly what he's telling her. Clasping the sides of her gown between her fingers, she bowed her head to him once more.  
".... No, not at all, I'd be honoured to, Young Grace. I'm flattered that you considered me." 

"Is that so..? Well, it's a pleasure, Miss Chavatre. Shall we?" 

Theo rolled his wrist, the tips of his fingers and his palm facing up in invitation. Placing her hand in his, both anxiousness and excitement began to bubble within her. 

The Young Lord showed her around the palace, humbly describing the several services and chambers they have to use at their discretion. Eventually, they ended up in the garden outside. The sun had set long ago, the only sources of light now being the moon, the stars, and the light radiating from inside the palace. 

Her lips agape, she took in the gorgeous view of different blooms and species of plant life, all of which have been spectacularly taken care of. Wind hushed the water in the pond, lily pads swaying in the ripples. 

A soft chuckle could be heard from behind her. "Our garden keepers take the best care of our garden, they all seem to love it dearly." 

"Yes... It seems so. The flowers are practically smiling, Young Grace." Cindy whispers, gently caressing a ball of petals in a tall bush. She then stops to contemplate their little excursion. "..... Haven't we been gone for too long..? The dance should be starting any moment now, correct?"

The smile on her lips now gone, she watches as the flower she touched began to lean forward, as if asking for her attention once more. 

".... Yes, you're right. But before we head back-........" 

Then, it went silent. The way he trailed off was unnatural, causing the girl to look up from the flower, searching for answers. Her questions were met with more questions as her sight made sense of what was before her. With a hand on his heart, Theo bent slightly at his waist. His bangs draped over his eyelashes; beyond them were prized blue eyes, gazing right back at her. 

"..... I'd like to make the most of the time we have left alone," he uttered before holding out a hand. ".... Just the two of us...." 

A heat rises from within her chest, she couldn't help but fluster. Her hands shot to her face like a reflex, cupping her tinted cheeks. The moonlight could only make out so much on her visage. Reminding herself of the person in front of her, she tried to regain composure, clasping her hands in front of her before turning to him.  
Long lashes cascade over her orbs, looking to the side before meeting his again. Meekly, she took his hand.

And curtsied.


End file.
